


Hunter Spies

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Kirua decide to spy on Leorio and Kurapika.</p><p>This was the result of a word prompt.  The word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Contains male/male relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Spies

Hunter Spies (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Psst, Gon, come here!"

Gon looked up from the fishing pole he'd been cleaning toward Kirua, whose eyes were gleaming with more mischief than usual.

"What is it?" Gon asked curiously.

"Want to play 'spy'?" Kirua grinned. "We can sneak up on Leorio and Kurapika and find out if they act differently when we're not around."

Gon didn't have to be asked twice – it sounded like fun! "Okay, let's go!"

The two twelve-year-olds made their stealthy way toward the other room that their companions were sharing and peered inside. At first it looked like Leorio was there alone, reading a newspaper on his bed. The boys waited until he had the pages spread wide and couldn't see them before they slipped in and ducked behind an easy chair.

Kurapika came from the bathroom, apparently fresh from the shower, his blonde hair damp. He stood over Leorio with a frown. "I thought about it the whole time I was in there, Leorio, and I still can't change my position. You're wrong."

The nineteen-year-old put down the paper and looked at the younger boy. "I am NOT wrong, you're just too stubborn to admit someone else other than you might be right."

Gon looked at Kirua. "Seems like they don't act very differently alone than they do around us," he whispered.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Kirua sighed.

Kurapika folded his arms. "That is absolutely not true, Leorio! I can admit when I'm wrong, it just happens not to be the case this time."

"You say that but deep down you know the truth," Leorio replied calmly, peering at the blonde over his glasses.

Kurapika's cheeks grew pink. "The only truth is that you're a pompous, arrogant – MMPH!"

Gon and Kirua both sat up sharply and stared. Leorio had pulled Kurapika down onto the bed and was KISSING him!

"Well," Kirua murmured slowly, "that's one way of shutting Kurapika up that I never considered."

"I don't think it's the first time Leorio has considered it, though," Gon giggled softly. "Kurapika's not killing him!"

The two older boys pulled apart and Kurapika gave Leorio a reproving look. "You can't just do this whenever you want to end an argument between us, you know."

"Why not?" Leorio grinned. "It works!"

"This isn't over, though," Kurapika insisted. "We need to establish once and for all, whether – MMPH!"

The little boys watched in undisguised glee as another kissing session began.

"This is fun and all, but I don't really want to be here if things go any further," Kirua told Gon.

His friend was wide-eyed. "You think they would?"

Kirua looked back at the pair on the bed and shook his head. "I wouldn't put anything past them at this point. Come on, let's get out of here."

The two of them slipped away, back to their own room, where they burst into simultaneous laughter.

"Our timing for that couldn't have been better!" Kirua declared. "We should play spy more often!"

"Agreed!" Gon said, then added, "Next time, though, let's make sure our subjects aren't in their bedroom."

Kirua nodded firmly. "Yeah, some missions are just TOO risky!"

\--

(Word prompt – Spy games)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
